On-Wah
General On-Wah was the former ruler of the Altairians before he was overthrown by Ny'tah. He is considered to be some form of sage among the Altairians, and his teachings are well-known and followed by the Heralds. However, his dangerous ambitions of uploading himself into a network of heavily armed planets was revealed, and now his children are both trying to destroy him.__TOC__ History On-Wah is the father of Klavic and Ny'tah. While his son, Klavic, follows his teachings and willingly preaches about it to others as evidenced in his first encounter with the Miner Rebellion, his daughter, Ny'tah, leads a splinter faction known as the Oligarchs, and seeks to erase the teachings of her father. It was revealed in Deadlock that he was the ruler of the Altairians prior to Ny'tah's Coup'd'etat, which allowed the Oligarchs to overthrow him and seized the Altairian Capital. In Invasion, Ny'tah reveals that his building of deep space temples as a refuge for people fleeing from the Oligarch regime was considered a war crime and treason, and used that as an excuse to shame him. On-Wah also played a crucial hand in the Altairian Eugenics experiments, the same experiments that Ny'tah wanted to revive, putting them to a stop when he realized they were responsible for causing the Alien Infection. It was revealed by Ny'tah that he was responsible for weaponizing the genome, and when it went awry, he shut down the experiments to cover up his failure. He was said by Klavic to have ascended. In Blindside, This was revealed to be him uploading his consciousness to a network of heavily armed planets. This revelation shocked Klavic so much that he fled the conflict, most likely wanting to find out the truth. In Doomsday, Klavic returns, finding out that Ny'tah told the truth, and On-Wah has to be stopped. After he convinces Ny'tah to cease hostilities with the humans, revealing that their ancestors spliced their DNA with that of the humans to solve a fertility crisis, Ny'tah has the Titan test-fire on several abandoned rebel systems before targeting On-Wah's Solar System. The Titan fires on the star surrounding the system, intending for the wave of electromagnetic radiation to destroy his planets all at once. On-Wah was however able to react in time and beam a transmission out, leaving Ny'tah shocked at his reaction time. That transmission was a scorched earth protocol called The Contingency, and it resulted in the eradication of all the colonies on Altair, leaving Ny'tah, Klavic and their few thousand attendants to be the only Altairians left in existence. However, with the destruction of his planet network, his existence has been completely erased. Profile On-wah is the father of Klavic and Ny'tah. Not much is known about him including how he looks. It can be assumed that he becae an A.I, as his consciousness was uploaded into a network of heavily-armed planets. Trivia * On'wah's Status is unknown, as Klavic only said he has ascended, and nobody knows whether he is dead, alive or missing. He was later revealed to have uploaded his consciousness into a network of heavily-armed planets, but nobody knows if he himself was able to escape the supernova created when Ny'tah's Titan destroyed the star surrounding his planets. Gallery ---- Category:Characters